Turning Point
by Jill-Bloom89
Summary: Sam and Dean are taken by a nest of vampires & Dean is turned in front of Sam & 1 day Sam escapes but is forced to leave Dean. Will Sam return and try and save his brother or be forced to kill the only family member he has. Read and find out! please R&R!


**IMPORTANT: ****This is only a one-shot for now but if you want to see it continue PLEASE review and tell me…I plan on updating when I finish my Harry Potter story but I am unsure when that is going to be so PLEASE bare with me!!!!**

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own any of the Supernatural characters!!! They all belong to Eric Kripke!! :(

**Summary**: While looking for a vampire nest Sam and Dean are attacked from behind, and when they wake up they find themselves captured in an old 'abandoned' farming storage warehouse. But the leader of their Coven happened to be Kate, the mate of the vampire John killed with the Colt. So as revenge she forces Sam to watch as she turns intone of the haunted creatures that they hunt. But will Sam kill Dean because he is a blood-thirsty vampire or will he try and save his older brother?

**IMPORTANT: I myself do not like the 'shark' like fangs from Supernatural so I will just be using the classic slightly retractable pair of fangs!!!!**

**Turning Point**

**Chapter 1: The Capture**

On a cloudy night around 8pm in Hollansburg, Ohio a lone '67 Chevy Impala roared through the deserted winding roads causing early autumn leaves to scatter on the road as they passed. But the roar of the engine was drowned out to the 2 passengers that rode within the classic car.

Dean Winchester sang quietly to himself as AC/DC's Back in Black played from the speakers of the car while his younger brother -Sam- sat in the passenger seat with a large road map of Ohio and a flashlight. Shining the beam at one of the tiny roads located on the map, he followed the road with his finger until he found a small area with several smaller lines that connected with each other.

The area was labeled with bold letters saying '**Arcanum**', so Sam just looked up at his brother before clearing his throat trying to get Dean's attention. But Dean just continued to bang on the steering wheel and sing along to the music.

"Dean…..DEAN!!!" Said Sam finally getting his brothers attention, but Dean just turned down the music and looked over at Sam.

"We need to go about 8 miles East. There is a small town, Arcanum; there have been several mysterious disappearances…" Sam said as Dean continued to drive down the small winding road.

"Sammy are you sure that this is our kinda thing?" Dean asked slightly skeptical. But Sam just scoffed and continued with his reasoning.

"Yeah, Dean I'm pretty sure. Because a few people have been found weeks or even months later just wandering the surrounding fields muttering something about 'Demons'. So call me crazy but I'm almost 100% positive this is our kinda thing". Sam finished and Dean just sighed.

"Fine, but I'm gonna need a drink first" said Dean as they went around a sharp curve

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

So the 2 brothers continued to drive east towards the town. And as they got closer to the Corporation Limit there were more and more houses and farm equipment storage units. And as they continued to drive Dean and Sam started to look for a place that would be suitable to stay for a week.

After about 10 minutes of slow driving they came across a small building that read '**The Stardust Motel**' with a red Vacancy sign underneath the title. So Dean pulled into the small gravel driveway and parked into an unmarked space.

.

"Sammy, get the stuff outta the car and wait here. I'm gonna go get us a room" said Dean as he stepped out of the car and headed towards the small office.

But for a minute Sam just stared at the door through which Dean disappeared. Sam soon just shook his head and he opened the door of the car and stretched his long legs, and by the time Sam had gathered everything they needed out of the car Dean had come out the office and headed towards Sam with a small key twirling around his index finger smiling at his brother.

"Got us a room for the whole week" Dean said, still smiling and walking towards Sam.

But when the elder brother reached his sibling he just took 2 books out of the 10 books and 2 duffle bags Sam was carrying. Then Dean turned and headed towards the row of doors leading into separate rooms.

Sam just huffed slightly before he started to follow his brother, but when they reached the door with a brass number '**8**' Dean pulled out the room key he had received and repositioned it to slide into the lock. But at first it seemed that the door was jammed in its frame.

So Dean just cursed slightly under his breath but still loud enough for Sam to hear. But Dean just turned to Sam and none too gently dropped the 2 books he was holding back onto Sam's already large and teetering stack.

"Dean?!" Sam asked his brother as the items in his arms threatened to fall over.

But Dean had once again turned the key in the lock but this time he threw his muscled shoulder at it and pushed. But the door opened with such force that when it swung open it bounced off the wall and came back to hit Dean square on the nose causing his to curse again. So when Dean calmed down he gently pushed the door away from himself and walked fully into the small motel room and searching the wall flipped the light switch and illuminating the room.

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

Inside the room was 2 queen sized beds with floral print bedding, and above each of the 2 beds was a small reading lamp. But each bed had an iron frame that was bolted to the floor by each of the 4 legs. But both Sam and Dean ignored that the bolts.

On the other side of the room however there was a small table, mini fridge, and a medium sized television.

So Sam just walked over and placed the stack of books and his laptop on top of the small table. Then he turned to the 2 beds, Dean was already laying on the one closest to the window with his large green eyes shut, partially asleep.

Sam just chuckled at Dean's figure on the bed before he walked over to stand over his brother's bed. And trying not to laugh out loud Sam dropped Dean's stomach. But Dean just let out a slight 'Ooof' and glared up at Sam causing Sam's stifled laughs to be released.

Sam just turned away from his brother –still laughing- and dropped his stuff on the far side of the bed before he threw himself onto the bed right as Dean threw his bag off himself and onto the floor.

"Bitch" Dean said with a slight smirk after Sam's laugher died down but Sam just looked over at Dean with a blank stare.

"Jerrrk" Sam finally replied, still with a passive face and Dean just sat up and stretched.

"I think I'm gonna go and get a drink at that tavern place we passed…you comin' Sammy?" asked Dean.

But this time it was Sam's turn to glare at his older brother.

"Yeah, I'll go. But seriously **quit** calling me 'Sammy'" said Sam and Dean just chuckled at his younger brother.

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

So, both Dean and Sam got up and took turns taking showers in the overly small bathroom. And about an hour later both of the brothers were showered and back in the Impala heading to the small tavern.

So when both the Winchester boys arrived at the establishment they parked their car in the small gravel parking lot that was filled with dusty old pick-up trucks. So they both sighed before getting out of the car and Dean pressed the lock button until he heard the locks move into place.

"Great, just great! This is a fucking hick town" said Dean

"Yep" replied Sam as ignored his brother and started to walk towards the door. But Dean just grumbled and followed his younger brother.

Inside the small bar there were no more than 8 par stools and about 18 booths or tables. But Dean definitely had been right about the 'hick town'. Everyone in the establishment was working on at least 1 drink and by the looks of things: farmers.

Each man had on working steel toed boots and a pair of tough leather gloves poking out of their back pockets. Also each man had weathered faces and hands from years of hard days work; but no one turned at the sound of the boy's entrance. Or so they thought.

So Dean and Sam just went and sat down at the closets empty table and within minutes an older woman waked over to the table with a small pad of paper and a pen in her right hand.

"What can I get ya' boys?" she asked as though she didn't really want to be there and doing the job against her will. But Dean just looked up at the woman and smiled causing a slight color to fill her cheeks.

"I'll have a steak burger and fries, a Bud, and at the end some of the apple pie" said Dean with his smile still in place.

"I'll have the steak burger and fries as well, but a Coke, and no pie" said Sam looking towards the waitress.

"Okay, I'll get this right out for ya'" she said popping a piece of gum as she turned away and headed for the kitchen. And as she left the small table Dean looked over at Sam.

"Sam…." Dean started but another lady came by their table and dropped off a mug of Budweiser beer and a large Coke in front of the respectable owners. And Dean stopped talking and grabbed his drink and drank half in 1 gulp, but Sam just watched as Dean drank and thought about the case and ignoring the Coke.

"Dean…what wer-….never mind" Sam started but when he looked up he saw his brother staring across the bar at a girl who was probably 25 years old with incredibly short shorts, dark brown hair, and slightly pale with a skin tight shirt. So Sam just swallowed his thought and instead he just snapped his fingers in front of Dean's face.

"Dean, go….just go" said Sam and Dean just smiled over at his brother.

"See you later book boy…call me if you find anything" said Dean and he grabbed his beer and walked over to the girl, though Sam could not hear or see him he knew Dean was laying on the 'Winchester Charm'.

But Sam decided to forget the food and instead reached for his wallet and threw down 25 bucks before getting up and walking out the door and started towards there motel. But inside Dean had finally approached the girl and sat down beside her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

But when Sam walked out the door and started down the side walk he failed to notice a medium build man step out of the shadows and follow him silently down the path.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey I'm Dean…and who might you be?" Dean asked with his signature 'Winchester Smirk' causing her grey/ silver eyes to light up slight.

"Alana, nice to meet you Dean…I haven't seen you here before are you new in town?" the girl asked him with a slight smile playing on her full lips her hair –which was pulled up in a tight ponytail- swayed with the movement of her head as she turned to look at Dean.

But Dean was looking at Alana's body; she wasn't like most people in the room she had on a tight plain black tank-top with jeans and boots…okay so she seemed kinda country but to Dean there was just something about her that threw him off. So instead he looked back up at her and saw her smiling sweetly at him.

"Yeah, me and my brother are on a road trip and this was just a side stop…what about you don't look like you exactly belong here." Dean asked her with a smirk gracing his lips and Alana just looked up and looked at Dean. But as Dean looked down to take a drink he didn't notice Alana's grey eyes flash a bright, and unearthly silver.

"My family and I was just passin' through and decided to stay for a while at a friends farm house at the edge of town" she said with a devilish smirk on her lips.

But Dean just set his beer down and threw a couple bucks next to it and stood up.

"Well how bout you and me head over to my room and have us a little party" Dean said and Alana stood up and grabbed Dean's hand and lead him towards the door. But what Dean failed to notice was the small wink she directed to a table in the back corner where a group of 5 people in black leather sat. But they all had slightly pale skin and silver eyes.

And when Alana winked the leader, a female with hate/lust filled eyes just nodded her head and threw down a 20 on the table before motioning to the others to get up and follow her out which they did. And by the time they had walked out the door and made their way over to Dean's Impala the man was already knocked unconscious and being bound and gagged.

But as the group approached Alana looked up and smiled.

"This is one of the guys you wanted…right Kate?" she asked the woman she had winked at before and Kate just smiled –an insane look in her eyes- and nodded.

"Yes, this is the infamous Dean Winchester. One of the 3 who took away my precious Luther." She said the look in her eye brightening and her canines started to lengthen into sharpened fangs and as soon as she finished a quiet ring went off and she reached inside her back pocket and pulling out a cell phone.

"Okay….just take him to the house…." Kate said before she closed the phone with a snap and looked up.

"Cory just caught the other brother walking down the sidewalk and where going to meet him at the barn. Just put this one…" and Kate nudged Dean with her boot "in the back seat of his car and take it and meet us at the house and we'll meet you there." Finished Kate and Alana just nodded before casually picking up Dean, opening the door to the Impala and setting his unconscious body in the back seat.

But when Alana turned around Kate and the others had gone, so she quickly jumped in the driver's seat and started the car with the keys she had pulled from Dean's jacket. But as soon as the car roared to life her hand shot to the radio as it blasted out of the speakers, and after a few minutes of adjusting the seat she finally was happy with her driving position and pulled the car out of the dusty parking lot and towards the nest.


End file.
